


No te lo perdonaré (One -shot)

by Gothya



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Insults, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothya/pseuds/Gothya
Summary: Shinichi está harto de como no lograba acercarse a Kaito, tendiendo a insitarlo a tener relaciones amorosas...Heiji harto también de los intentos fallidos de su mejor amigo, decide apoyarlo usando su investigación a su favor.Pequeño One-shot
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Mouri Ran/Nakamori Aoko
Kudos: 13





	No te lo perdonaré (One -shot)

\--¡Shinichi! --grito alarmado Kaito, azotando la puerta de la enfermería de la universidad --¡¿Estás bien?!

Kudo solo miro al mago desde su camilla, dándole una ligera sonrisa de calma a su ahora nuevo mejor amigo y compañero de universidad, que no lograba apasiguar ni un poco al pobre mago.

\--Si --respondio alegre el ojiazul, quitándose la ligera manta que llevaba sobrepuesta, mostrando su ya típico traje de fútbol --Lamento haberte llamado en tu día de descanso.

Kuroba solo entro al blanquecino cuarto, cerrando la puerta con más tranquilidad pero aún sin quitarle el ojo al futuro detective, que lo miraba con cierta culpa y risa a la vez.

Lo sabía y aún así no le interesó. Sabía que ese era su único día de descanso en toda la semana, pero no podía evitarlo, era gracioso levantar de la cama a ese adicto al azúcar que trataba al menos de recuperar dos horas de sueño antes de seguir trabajando en todos sus trucos y tesis.

\--Odio que me llamen en los domingos y lo sabes --reclamo Kaito enfadado, sentándose a lado del ojiazul mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos --deberia haberte dejado aquí... En fin ¿Ahora qué te paso?

\--Me dio un esguince en la pierna izquierda y tengo un poco de fiebre --Solto tranquilo el detective, mirando como el mago sacaba de uno de los bolsillos de su chamarra una caja de cigarrillos --oye está prohibido fumar aquí.

Kuroba solo golpeo fuertemente la cabeza del contrario, escuchando la queja del ojiazul quien inmediatamente llevo sus manos a la zona golpeada, intentando disipar ese fuerte dolor.

Shinichi ya podía ver venir ese golpe; casi desde que ambos entraron a la universidad, Kaito se había sido vuelto un poco más agresivo en cuanto a las charlas que a veces tenía con él, aunque solo se tratarán de meros juegos.

\--¡Todo es tu culpa detective! --culpo el ojivioleta enfadado, acomodándose los lentes que llevaba consigo mientras volvía a guardar los cigarrillos que traía --no he podido dormir ni cuatro horas seguidas en toda la semana, necesito algo que me despierte.

\--Entonces fuma... --sugirio como si nada Kudo, notando como el contrario lo miraba con cierta sorpresa y algo de confusión --pero a cambio llamaré al inspector Nakamori y te entregaré ¿Qué te parece?

Un bufido fue lo único que escucho, para despues ver cómo el mago se levantaba cansado hacia la ventana y la abría, dejando entrar una ligera brisa a la habitación que logró reconfortar hasta a él más alto.

El detective solo vio curioso al adulto que estaba frente a la ventana admirando su firme rostro además de ese bello color de piel que a pesar de tener unas grisáceas ojeras escondidas por sus lentes no paraba de encantarle.

Shinichi no podía evitarlo, había hecho sientos de cosas para olvidarlo pero nada le funcionaba. Quería que fuera algo más que su amigo, quería hacer más fuerte esa relación que tenia con el antiguo Kid, pero solo había un pequeño problema.

\--Aoko se mudó... --susurro el mago mientras bajaba la mirada, en busca de un poco de consuelo --Se mudó con Mouri a Estados Unidos

\--Odia a las parejas homosexuales --penso el detective suspirando resignado, pidiendo un poco de apoyo a aquel Dios que al parecer no quería ayudarle a conseguir alguna pareja --me alegro por ellas.

Ambos castaños se habían conocido en pleno atraco de Kaito Kid; mientras que él ladrón buscaba alguna forma de deshacerse de los francotiradores que había enviado su organización, Shinichi quien había ido al atraco en su verdadero cuerpo, lo salvó de varias balas averiguando así su verdadera identidad.

Desde un principio ambos no se llevaban para nada bien; cada uno seguía al otro solo por su propio beneficio, derrotar a cada una de las organizaciones que los buscaban. No obstante; al paso de varios meses, aquella rivalidad que tenían comenzó a disiparse, convirtiéndose en una amistad que no tardó mucho en volverse una hermandad.

Al derribar aquellas dos organizaciones; Shinichi logro recuperar nuevamente su cuerpo de forma permanente, decidiendo terminar sus estudios en la misma universidad que Kaito desde hace mucho tiempo le había estado mencionado, dejando que la relación entre él y Ran se quedará solo en una simple amistad.

\--Kaito --Llamo decidido el ojiazul, preparándose para lo que iba a hacer. Ya no soportaba seguir siendo unicamente su amigo, no sabía cuánto tiempo mas podría resistir sin besar al más bajo --Acercate.

El mago pensando que era una especie de broma o juego se acercó sin titubeó alguno, intentando mostrarse serio y apático a la situación más siendo inútil para el ojiazul, quien lograba notar el ligero nerviosismo que tenia.

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca; Shinichi pensó en pararse o tan siquiera arrodillarse pero la pierna le dolía aún demasiado, eso sin mencionar la fiebre que comenzaba a aumentar por aquella situación tan extraña y a la vez tan especial, fue así que prefirió mejor quedarse sentado frente al mago que decidió quedarse de pie.

\--Kaito, me duele el corazón --Afirmo el futuro detective notando la preocupación del contrario, mientras intentaba tomar un poco más de valor para decir lo que tenia que decir, más al no poderlo conseguir decidió optar por la franqueza --Me duele mucho el corazón al verte así... Yo te amo.

Un frustrante y alarmante silencio apareció después de esa confesión, preocupando al ojiazul quien no sabía que esperar del mago, que ahora solo lo miraba con cierta duda.

\--Jajaja --Rio breve Kuroba, llevando una de sus manos a la frente del ojiazul --Tienes mucha fiebre, será mejor que descanses --Pidio, mientras se alejaba un poco del detective --Tanta fiebre te hace alucinar...

Kudo al escucharlo, intento casi de inmediato refutar aquella disparatada idea, demostrándole que aquella declaración no era por culpa de la fiebre si no porque de verdad quería algo serio con el ojivioleta; más al estar a punto de reclamarle, notó que este ya no se encontraba en ningún lado de la habitación.

\--Soy un idiota 

))))))))))))))

Esa vez el futuro detective tuvo que llamar a Hattori para ayudarlo a regresar a su hogar, evitando pensar lo que restaba del día en aquella declaración fallida que había sufrido y ocultando la por ahora al moreno.

Al sentir como su pierna se encontraba algo mejor, decidió volver a asistir a la universidad una semana después, intentando explicarle al mago en su tiempo libre lo que había sucedido. Más solo recibió disimulados rechazos por parte del contrario, quien se encontraba algo frenético por terminar parte de su tesis a tiempo a la vez que sus profesores ansiaban hablar con él sobre diferentes temas sin interés aparente.

Después de prácticamente dos meses; Kuroba al fin logro terminar el marco teórico de su trabajo, mientras que Shinichi iba demasiado adelantado llegando a casi las conclusiones finales de su trabajo. 

Al estar haciendo prácticamente el mismo cuestionamiento en sus trabajos; ambos tu prefirieron continuar su trabajo práctico juntos, olvidando poco a poco aquella penosa e incómoda declaración.

Kudo solo pudo aceptar la realidad por ahora, sabia que Kaito odiaba las relaciones igualitarias por culpa de Ran, quien era ahora la novia de Aoko desde hace mas de un año y medio; mas este esperaba que a la larga pudiera cambiar ese pensar.

Un día como otro; Shinichi se encontraba en el laboratorio del instituto terminando de titular algunas muestras que había dejado con él mago en mera revisión hace unos cuantos días, cuando solo oyó el fuerte golpe de la puerta del aula ser azotada sorprendiendo lo casi de inmediato.

\--¡Shinichi! --grito Kaito cambiando sus tipicos lentes a las gafas de protección que siempre debían llevar allí --¡¿Por qué se duplican tanto?! ¡No entiendo nada!

El ojiazul solo dejo la muestra de nuevo en la cessto, preparándose mentalmente para lo que sea que ahora hará aquel mago, que comenzaba a ser bastante impredecible cuando sufre sus pequeños ataques de ira desenfrenados.

\--No te entiendo nada --declaro aburrido Kudo, mientras veía al mago colocarse la bata de lana pareciendo le casi un doctor --¿Podrías ser más claro?

Kuroba en un arrebato de ira, solo golpeo fuertemente la mejilla del detective dejándolo tendido en suelo, sintiendo el arder en su mejilla por lo fuerte que había sido.

El futuro detective ya muy acostumbrado a esas rutinas violentas, solo masajeó ligeramente su cachete mientras volvía a ponerse de pie, intentando pedir alguna explicación al golpe sin razón.

\--¡¿Qué no te enteraste?! La debiste de haber escuchado --Volvio a preguntar exaltado Kaito, viendo la cara de aburrimiento y dolor que el contrario le mostraba --La noticia de San Francisco...

\--Ooooh --Solto Shinichi, entendiendo ahora el verdadero punto al que quería llegar el otro --Si, escuché que se acaba de legalizar el matrimonio igualitario por haya.

De hecho lo había escuchado desde hace varios días, pero al parecer el mago se encontraba tan enfadado, que sería algo malo decirle que aquella noticia era en realidad algo vieja para ser tomada como una gran novedad.

Kudo siempre intentaba repetidas veces entender ese comportamiento que tenia el ojivioleta con esas parejas. El mismo le había contado que no era homofóbico solo que no se sentía muy a gusto con esa clase de relaciones y mucho menos si su mejor amiga que veía casi como una hermana menor estaba envuelta en algo así.

Kaito por varias veces intento hacer cambiar de opinión a su querida amiga, más perdió toda esperanza al verla irse con su pareja a Estados Unidos, continuando allí sus últimos meses de estudio a la vez que comenzaba a trabajar en una muy famosa empresa.

El futuro detective a veces lamentaba que Ran de todas las mujeres que había en el mundo escogiera a Aoko, pensando qué tal vez si nada de eso hubiera pasado hubieran podido mínimo llegar a intentarlo ellos dos, aunque eso sólo fuera un torpe consuelo.

\--Si --Asintio Kaito más relajado, tomando una de las muestras que habían sido ya tituladas por el contrario para agitarla levemente --tal vez ese era el plan de Mouri... Llevársela y proponerle matrimonio allá.

\--Kaito... Es sólo una coincidencia, una muy afortunada coincidencia --replico alegre continuando con su trabajo, notando la mueca de molestia en el aspirante a mago --ademas ellas se fueron hace como dos meses, no podrían enterarse... Mejor deja de decir estupideces y ayúdame a terminar con esto.

Dicho eso; aquel par comenzó a terminar el muestreo diario, para irse a redactar sus comentarios y observaciones antes de él almuerzo o mínimo antes de la cena.

Al lograr terminar un poco después de su hora para almorzar, ambos prefirieron saltarse esa comida queriendo mejor terminar el ultimo proyecto de sus carreras y mejor después cenar en cualquier otro lado.

En medio del trabajo de Kuroba, su celular comenzó a sonar una fuerte canción de anime que retumbaba en todo el laboratorio, reteniendo el trabajo de ambos por lo bastante fuerte que era.

\--¿Es en serio Kaito? --cuestiono divertido Shinichi, dejando a un lado su lápiz y cuaderno burlándose de aquella musiquita tan particular --¿Por qué la tienes siquiera tan alta?

\--¿Qué tiene de malo usar el opening de Another como tono de llamada? --pregunto escéptico Kuroba, buscando su celular entre todas las bolsas que tenia su bata --ademas que por culpa de cierto detective que no me deja dormir lo suficiente por culpa de sus hospitalizaciones, no alcanzo a escuchar que mi celular está sonando.

Al hallarlo; casi de inmediato respondió, importándole poco que tuviera a lado a su curioso amigo que parecía bastante interesado en la llamada del ojivioleta.

Más un fuerte grito del receptor hizo que Kuroba alejara de inmediato su tímpano del celular, mientras que el ojiazul solo reía disimuladamente por lograr adivinar a la primera de quién se trataba.

Al ya no escuchar ningún grito; Kaito prefirió mejor encender el altavoz por mera precaución, además de que así podría seguir trabajando mientras habla con su algo detestable amiga.

\--Sabes que sea Japón o Estados Unidos, esa no es forma de saludar --inquirio el ojivioleta, volviendo a su práctica mientras Shinichi oía atento la conversa --pude haber tirado alguna muestra de mi trabajo por tu culpa.

\--¡Eso no es mi culpa! ¡Tu empezaste idiota! --grito nuevamente la castaña, alegrando a ambos chicos por estar algo lejos de la bocina --¿Quién manda un audio a las tres de la mañana con puros gritos sin sentido?

Shinichi solo miro culposo al mago, quien solo intentaba ocultar un poco de su risa con una mueca infantil que no paraba de darles a todas las personas que no lograban entender su "importante" punto de vista. Según este; si el mensaje le llegó a Nakamori a las tres de la mañana, entonces el mensaje lo envío a las posiblemente dos de la tarde, casi cuando el llegó y lo golpeó.

Kaito por otro lado; solo continuó escribiendo en las hojas que había en la mesas, prefiriendo ignorar a su amiga de la infancia hasta que se le bajara un poco el mal humor. Al oír como la castaña dejaba de gritar como maniática, Kuroba prefirió volverle a hacer caso antes de que se volviera a portar como una histérica.

\--No es mi culpa torpe Aoko --exclamo serio el mago, dejando a un lado su trabajo mientras la mirada de Shinichi seguía en este --Es culpa de Ran, ¿Qué no te has enterado de la noticia de San Francisco? 

Kudo al oír de nuevo aquella pregunta, solo llevo sus manos a su frente mientras soltaba un fuerte gemido lastimero, intentando consolarse por lo demasiado exagerado que era su amigo y lo muy pobre que ha de sentirse su amiga al tener un amigo tan melodramático.

\--¿Ehh? --balbuceo la chica, intentando hacer memoria de alguna noticia importante --pues no hemos estado allí todavía por culpa de la escuela y el trabajo... --declaro, alejándose un poco de la bocina mientras bostezaba --Oye Ran ¿Has escuchado alguna noticia sobre Cisco?

Al oír el nombre de la amiga de la infancia del ojiazul; ambos castaños dejaron todo lo que estaban asiendo para escuchar la respuesta de Mouri quien al parecer también intentaba hacer memoria.

\--Ooooh, te refieres a la del matrimonio igualitario... Si, si la escuché --Afirmo, dejando mudos a todos quienes no sabían que decir o hacer --de hecho, yo... Tal vez cuando estemos graduadas, yo emmm --balbuceaba la chica dejando muy incómodos a los chicos que ya no sabían en absoluto si seguir escuchando o cortar la llamada --me gustaría que ambas fuéramos, claro, si tú quieres.

Después de eso ya no lograron oír nada, solo uno que otro suspiro y susurro inentendible. Kaito intento gritarles o hacerse notar pero al parecer no lograba bajar de su nube a aquel par, prefiriendo solo cortar la llamada, dejandose caer sobre la mesa mientras se lamentaba y soltaba alguna que otra queja por la muy mala suerte que tenía.

\--Oye Shinichi --musito el futuro mago, levantando su ánimo de inmediato con una mirada decidida --¿Cuál es la mejor manera de aniquilar a América?

\--Kaito... --Llamo medio asustado, pensando lo muy contraproducente que sería no apoyarle --tu y yo ya tuvimos demasiados problemas en el pasado... --alego mientras recordaba a aquellas peligrosas organizaciones --no creés ahora un conflicto internacional.

\--Tienes razón --Acepto el ojivioleta, comenzando a guardar sus cosas lo más rápido posible --Me convertiré en presidente de California --declaro serio, mientras el contrario ahora lo veía paranoico --tu especie se reproduce en masa... Los aniquilare --amenazo haciendo que el contrario sintiera cierto nerviosismo --lo primero que necesito es obtener mi visa.

Kudo solo comenzó a recoger los materiales e instrumentos que estaban usando, sabiendo que ya no podrían seguir trabajando allí hasta que él mago pudiera al menos calmarse. 

Más al verlo salir del laboratorio demasiado enojado, sabía que de verdad haría alguna especie de tontería casi llegando a lo que le había mencionado. El ojiazul al ya no querer más problemas y también temer por el bienestar del otro, solo comenzó a detenerlo con todas sus fuerzas llevándolo de nuevo a su aula.

\--Tu ganas --Solto el detective, tomando de los hombros al contrario para evitar otro intento de escape --¿Por qué no vienes a beber a mi casa? --pregunto fastidiado, llamando la atención del contrario --Me quedare contigo toda la noche.

El futuro detective también se había sorprendido por como su mejor amiga se declaraba de tal forma y más con gente que la escuchaba por el otro lado de la bocina; no obstante, también se encontraba alegre y bastante entusiasmado por ver cómo aquella relación entre ellas mejora día con día, pero a la vez tratando de ser algo empatico con él contrario.

\--Si... No tengo planes para la noche --Acepto el ojivioleta ahora más calmado, terminado de guardar las cosas que quedaban regadas --pero primero debemos ir con Hattori ha devolverle su pipeta.

\--Entonces ve a tu departamento a fumar o a descansar, mientras yo voy con Hattori --planeo Shinichi, notando como el otro se quitaba esas feas gafas que le molestaban por sus clásicos lentes que inclusive dormido usaba --Ven a mi departamento a las ocho ¿Te parece?

El contrario solo asintió tranquilo, llevando los tubos de ensayo a la campana mientras que el resto los colocaba en el fregadero, dejándolos listos para ser lavados por los de intendencia. Cuando terminaron de limpiar y acomodar cada una de las cosas que utilizaron; Shinichi salió del aula dejando allí a Kaito quien posiblemente se iría en una hora o dos, o también cuando le diera de nuevo algo de hambre. 

)))))))))))))

Nunca ha entendido porque Hattori hacia sus prácticas al otro lado del campus, siempre al ojiazul le llevaba un largo rato encontrarlo o tan siquiera llegar al aula donde por lo general siempre se encontraba.

La vida universitaria que llevaban Shinichi y Kuroba estaba a unos cuantos meses de terminar, más en esos casi cuatro años y medio logro socializar no solo con Kaito y Heiji sino también con Saguru, que era uno de sus grandes mejores amigos por su gran fanatismo hacia Sherlock Holmes.

Todos sus amigos estaban conscientes del verdadero interés que tenia Kudo hacia el mago, además del intento de confesión fallida que tuvo hace un par de meses.

Mientras que Ran y Saguru le decían que dejará de ir tras un chico que al parecer no lograría cambiar de opinión respecto a parejas así, Heiji y Aoko querían que siguiera luchando por Kuroba pensando que a la larga tal vez conseguiría hacerlo cambiar de opinión, prefiriendo mejor hacerle caso al moreno y a Nakamori pero a su manera.

Al llegar por fin al aula donde el moreno por lo general estaba, Shinichi notó que su viejo amigo se encontraba recostado en el escritorio durmierdo plenamente bajo sus notas. 

Kudo pensó bastante bien lo que debería hacer; podría despertarlo tranquilamente, mientras movía con cierta calma el brazo del chico de Osaka para despertarlo; pero también podría hacer un ruido completamente ensordecedor para despertarlo.

Aquella decisión era bastante obvia; dejo sus cosas a un lado del escritorio, buscando en uno que otro de los cajones del escritorio algo en específico. Al encontrarlo, Shinichi comenzó a agitarlo mientras una ligera risa comenzaba a aparecer en su boca, pensando lo muy mala influencia que era él ojivioleta en él.

\--Heiji --Llamo en susurros Kudo, intentado contener su risa aunque le fuera inútil --Si no te levantas pondré está corneta de aire en tu oreja.

Más aquellos susurros pasaron desapercibidos por el pobre chico de Osaka, haciendo que el ojiazul no pudiera evitar atragantarse por la risa que quería salirse.

Shinichi con cierto cuidado colocó la corneta cerca del oído de Heiji, pensando si era buena idea hacerlo; más al momento de recapacitar un poco, su dedo apretó fuertemente el botón dejando salir un ensordecedor sonido por toda el aula.

Hattori por la repentina sorpresa y temor, cayó de repente al frío suelo de golpe, sintiendo como su corazón latía a mil por minuto, mientras su tímpano le palpitaba con cierto dolor.

\--Jajaja --Rio a carcajadas Kudo, mientras veía como él otro se paraba lentamente del duro suelo, mirándolo con cierta molestia y con algo de sed de venganza --perdona... Pero, es que... Te lo advertí.

Después de uno que otro insulto, risa y golpe indirecto; Shinichi por fin había devuelto la pipeta del contrario, tomando sus cosas de nuevo para comenzar a salir del aula.

\--Espera Shinichi --Pidio Hattori al verlo irse, confundiendo al contrario que no sabía que haría el moreno --¿Por qué tanta prisa? ¿Qué ya no quieres hablar con tu viejo amigo?

\--No, no es eso --Nego con una sonrisa de par en par, regresando con el moreno que solo se recargo en la pizarra --pero Kaito y yo quedamos en mi casa así que tengo que limpiar lo mejor que pueda el departamento.

Kudo a veces pensaba que tal vez hubiera sido mejor que se hubiera quedado en Beika y allí estudiar la universidad, pero el tener al mago casi de vecino en los departamentos que ambos rentaban en Hokkaido, le era mejor que vivir en aquella mansión tan solitaria.

Aquello había sido casi lo mismo que pensaron Saguru y Hattori al entrar a la misma universidad. Heiji desde un principio sabía que no quería quedarse en Osaka, no quería seguir resolviendo caso tras caso teniendo que usar el nombre de su padre para poder entrar en la investigación, quería hacer su propia fama bajo su propia mano. Hakuba era casi lo mismo que el moreno, solo que también después de un largo tiempo persiguiendo a Kid y a Spider quería gozar aunque sea de un poco de la tranquilidad que le rodeaba en esa zona.

\--¿Puedo preguntar si es alguna clase de cita? --pregunto risueño Heiji dejando la pipeta en su mochila --Ya le conseguiste hacer cambiar de opinión.

\--No es una cita --respondio desanimado Kudo, notando el tenso ambiente que comenzaba a sentirse --Al parecer Ran casi le propone matrimonio a Aoko mientras hablaba con Kaito --explico, viendo la cara alegre llena de felicidad del contrario --asi que irá a mi departamento a beber un poco... Además Hattori, mínimo debería agradecer a que Kaito aún me acepta como amigo... Sabiendo que son gay, pensé que se alejaría.

Shinichi a pesar de no lograr aclarar aquella declaración que tuvo con el mago mínimo logro decirle cual era su orientación sexual, consiguiendo que no lo llegara a odiar o alejar.

El chico de Osaka desde hace ya bastante tiempo había visto a su mejor amigo buscando una forma de mejorar la relación entre él y él mago, a veces le molestaba lo muy torpe que era Kuroba por tener esos pensamientos tan inmaduros; no obstante, lograba comprender un poco el porque actuaba algunas veces así.

El chico del este solo miro como su amigo iba de nuevo hacia su mochila y sacaba de ella una pequeña botella de vino que rápidamente y a meras escondidas paso al contrario.

\--Tal vez esto te ayude --aconsejo Hattori, señalando la botella que estaba en las manos del caucásico --Dale esto de beber a Kaito y tal vez una buena sacudida le haga cambiar de opinión.

\--¿Sacudida? --pregunto inocente Kudo, notando una sonrisa traviesa en el contrario que rápidamente lo hizo sonrojar por completo --¡Heiji! ¿Por qué pones los afrodisíacos de tu tesis en cosas así? ¿En qué clase de manga Yaoi crees que estamos?

Shinichi no podía evitar sentirse tan nervioso, sabía que la culpa era únicamente de la novia del contrario, Kazuha, quien casi a diario lo obligaba a ver animes de esa temática solo para cumplirle cualquier capricho.

La tesis de Hattori era completamente diferente a la de Shinichi o Kaito en todos los aspectos; mientras aquel par exploraba los daños susceptibles que ocasionan los ácidos en la vida diaria, Heiji investigaba sobre los alimentos que generaban reacciones socioafectivas casi de manera inmediata.

\--No involucres mis sábados con Kazuha por tus intentos fallidos con Kaito --regaño el chico de Osaka, mientras el contrario solo quería golpearlo hasta dejarlo en plena agonía --ademas ya has intentado muchas cosas, que tal si un buen sexo hace que cambie de opinión.

\--¡Idiota! --grito desenfrenado Kudo, intentando devolverle la botella más fallando en ello --¿Desde cuándo eres tan directo en todo esto? ¿Qué tal si termina odiandome?

Hattori solo alzó las manos en signo de duda, haciendo que el contrario casi por pura obligación guardara la botella en su mochila y saliera lo más rápido posible de ese lugar antes de que el moreno le diera o dijera otra cosa.

((((((((((((((((((

Al llegar a su hogar, Shinichi solo saco la botella y pensó de nuevo en lo que había dicho su amigo, ¿Sería capaz de hacer algo así? Por supuesto que no, prefería quedarse por toda la eternidad como amigo del ojivioleta que terminar con su amistad solo por un tonto consejo que ni siquiera podría servile.

Dejando la mochila aún lado; comenzó a buscar algún escondite en su cuarto en donde logrará poder ocultarla y que nadie la encuentre; más al ver como su pequeño departamento no le ayudaba a esconderla, prefirió esconderlo hasta el fondo de su clóset.

Después de deshacerse de ese problema; Kudo comenzó a asear un poco su departamento, intentando hacerlo ver más presentable pero que tampoco se viera tan limpio.

Al paso de unas horas; justo cuando estaba apunto de salir a comprar la bebida, el timbre de su habitación sonó, molestando al contrario por dejar nuevamente plantado al mago, creyendo que era un policía o alguien que necesitaba sus servicios. Más al abrir su puerta, grata fue sorpresa al ver a Kuroba frente a él con una gran bolsa de plástico llena de botellas.

\--Sabia que no estarías listo --declaro el ojivioleta, yendo directo al cuarto del contrario sentándose en el piso --desde hace más de un año haz sido así.

\--Pues lo siento --Se disculpo irónico, sentándose frente al mago tomando una botella de las que había traido el mago --La siguiente vez, estaré listo a tiempo su alteza.

El tiempo pasaba entre charla y charla mientras cada uno bebía cada cierto tiempo, llegando hasta tal punto en donde ya no quedaba ninguna botella y Kaito quedaba absolutamente ebrio para poder ir por más.

Después de varias acusaciones y golpes con latas; Shinichi a regañadientes salió de su departamento dejando solo al ojivioleta mientras él iba por unas cuantas botellas más y uno que otro refrigerio para poder cenar.

Por cada minuto que pasaba, el alcohol consumido ya comenzaba a hacerle un mayor efecto a Kuroba que a pesar de sentirse algo mareado y cansado aún quería seguir bebiendo y consolarse por las tonterías que hacía su pequeña "hermana".

Este tambaleándose solo fue a la cama del mayor; acostándose un rato, intentado calmar su pesar mientras recordaba varias cosas que le habían molestado, entre ellas aquella declaración que había escuchado de su amigo.

\--No fue nada más que un transtorno por la fiebre --musito algo melancólico, levantandose de esa cómoda cama --solo fue una mera broma... Eres un idiota Shinichi.

No pasaron ni diez minutos desde que Kudo había salido; pero Kaito con tal de mantenerse despierto comenzó a observar con desespero el reloj de su muñeca pensando lo mucho que demoraba el contrario, tanto así que prefirio buscar por cualquier lado de la habitación alguna botella que tuviera escondida por allí.

Busco por todos lados; debajo de la cama, en el cesto de basura, bajo la repisa e incluso en su mochila más no logró encontrar nada. Su mente al no poder razonar ya lo suficiente, fue casi a gatas al clóset del detective comenzando a buscar allí.

Al no ver algo a simple vista, comenzó a aventar casi por puro enfado toda la ropa que había allí, importándole poco que hiciera un desorden en toda la habitación.

\--¿Ehhhhhh? --cuestiono algo borracho el ojivioleta haciendo una mueca algo divertida al tomar una camiseta amarilla --¿Quién usa amarillo en la ropa? Nunca combina este color.

Al desesperarse por aquel color tan molesto; este solo continuó husmeando el clóset del detective, notando que muy al fondo había una botella de vino escondida.

\--Ooooh, al parecer ya encontré tu escondite secreto detective --escupio el mago alegre, mientras abría la botella torpemente --tal vez fue un regalo de sus padres.

Al lograr abrirla; comenzó a beberla desesperado escuchando como a lo lejos también se abría la puerta del departamento, apareciendo momentos después el ojiazul quien enseguida pidió una explicación a tanto desorden que había en su cuarto.

\--No es culpa mia, tú te tardaste mucho Shinichi --inquirio Kuroba, dejando a un lado la botella vacía --tuve que buscar en tu cuarto alguna botella escondida, encontrando tu escondite secreto.

\--¿De que hablas? --pregunto el detective confundido, dejando las compras en el suelo --Si tuviera alguna botella aquí la hubiera sacado --explico serio, más al ver aquella botella que le había dado Heiji ese mismo día solo tomo de los brazos a Kaito y comenzó a agitarlo como loco --¡¿No me digas que bebiste esa botella? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿No sientes nada extraño?!

Kuroba solo miró extrañado, yendo a la bolsa que había traído Kudo para tomar otra de las botellas junto con el pastelillo de chocolate que le había traído.

\--No se de qué hablas --hablo Kaito dándole un gran mordisco a su rebanada de pastel de chocolate --¿Ese vino te lo dieron tus padres? No era tan bueno, esperaba más de ellos --declaro, asiendo le pensar que tal vez Hattori solo le haya jugado una broma pesada por su broma de la corneta --no supiste tal vez como guardarlo...

Shinichi al no ver nada diferente o preocupante en el mago solo lo acompaño en su última ronda de bebidas, mientras comía su pequeño rollo de limón notando que sabía horrendo con el alcohol amargo de las bebidas.

)))))))))))))))

Eran las doce de la mañana y aquel par de castaños se encontraba ya profundamente dormidos, estando Shinichi en su cama mientras que Kaito a lado suyo en un futón que al menos era un poco suave.

De repente; casi sin pensarlo, Kaito abrió los ojos notando que los efectos del alcohol comenzaban a pasarle factura, sintiendo la garganta demasiado seca y su cuerpo demasiado mareado.

Kuroba al notar lo bastante seca que se sentía toda su garganta, solo prefirió sentarse mientras hacía a un lado las mantas para poder llamar al contrario; más al intentar hablar, notó que su garganta estaba lo suficientemente seca como para tan siquiera hablar.

El futuro mago al sentir una ligera oleada de calor subir por su cuerpo, bajo temeroso la vista a su miembro notando que todas sus recientes sospechas eran ciertas. 

\--Ahhhh --susurro cansado y fastidiado él ojivioleta, pensando que hacer con su ahora nuevo problema --estaria mal si lo hago en el cuarto de Shinichi, tengo que llegar al baño.

Al intentar levantarse de su acolchada cama, solo pudo dar un pequeño paso para después caerse por lo muy temblorosas que estaban sus piernas, dejando que un sonido sordo se escuchará en toda la habitación despertando al ojiazul.

\--¿Ehhhhhh? --Balbuceo Shinichi, intentando despertarse mientras veía al mago que se encontraba boca abajo --¿Qué sucede Kaito? Te dije que no tomarás tanto.

Dicho eso; Shinichi se levantó con cierto cansancio, tendiéndole una mano a Kaito para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y de paso guiarlo a donde sea que quiere ir, más este solo lo miro sonrojado intentando mínimo ponerse a gatas.

\--No necesito tu ayuda --declaro Kuroba, pensando en alguna forma de salir de ese embrollo sin que el detective lo supiera --solo quiero ir al baño... ¿Podrías ir a la farmacia por unas pastillas para el dolor de estómago?

Shinichi solo soltó una risa medio nerviosa, mientras buscaba algo en uno de los cajones de su mesita de noche. Al encontrarlo, Kudo solo extendió la mano enseñándole un pequeño frasco blanquecino que no tardó en llegar a la mano del otro.

Kaito al ver lo que le había pasado el ojiazul, notó que en la etiqueta estaba escrito con plumón negro "pastillas para el estómago", notando de primera mano que esa letra era de Haibara.

\--¿Y podrías ir a la tienda a comprar una cajetilla de cigarros? --Volvio a pedir el mago, queriendo que se fuera lo más pronto del departamento --Me quedé sin cigarros antes de dormirme.

\--Ahhh, sabía que hoy fumaste demasiado --Aclaro de nuevo Kudo, viendo extrañado al contrario --asi que también traje unas cuantas cajetillas.

Kaito solo pudo maldecir lo muy atento que era su amigo, solo quería tener un ligero momento de intimidad aunque no fuera su casa, pero Kudo al parecer no se lo permitia.

\--¡Entonces solo sal a correr por diez minutos! --grito Kuroba histérico, intentando sacarlo de cualquier forma --no, mejor ¡Treinta minutos! 

Shinichi solo pudo verlo confundido; eran las doce de la mañana, era demasiado temprano y peligroso salir a correr a esta hora con solo las luces de los faros alumbrando las calles.

Kaito ya no resistía, su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir más dolor y calor a la vez que solo pudo volver a caerse boca abajo con cierta fuerza, llamando la atención del detective.

\--Oye... No vayas a vomitar en el futón --amenazo Kudo levantándose de su cama para tomar el brazo del contrario y llevarlo a su cuello --te llevaré al baño ¿De acuerdo?

Kuroba solo sentía como era arrastrado por el otro, intento evitar no soltar ningún jadeo y ayudarlo moviendo sus piernas; más al intentar moverse solo logro dejarse caer sobre Kudo cayendo en su cama.

Shinichi no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir al mago sobre él, siendo incapaz de moverse o de quitarlo con facilidad, sintiendo que en realidad pesaba mucho mas el contrario de lo que pensaba.

\--Oye Kaito, quítate --regaño el futuro detective, intentando empujarlo o quitárselo de encima --pesas mucho... Vamos muévete.

\--¿Como si pudiera hacerlo? --recrimino el mago sonrojado, evitando soltar un jadeo o sonido indecoroso --no siento mis piernas, no puedo moverlas.

Kudo solo por mero instinto tomo las caderas del contrario, mientras metía entre las piernas del otro su pierna para empujarlo; sin embargo, al rozar su rodilla con su entre pierna no pudo evitar escuchar un gemido que rápidamente fue tapado por las manos del otro.

Shinichi al oír aquel sonido, solo observó el rostro de su amigo notando el gran rubor que tenian sus mejillas además de lo muy incomodo que se veía.

\--Kaito... Tú... --tartamudeo Kudo, queriendo matar al moreno por tal tontería que había hecho --tu... ¿Te sientes bien?

Kuroba como pudo solo se dejó caer, recargando se en el respaldo de la cama del contrario mientras que se sentaba en su futón con la mirada de Kudo comiéndole.

Shinichi ahora solo pudo mirarlo con cierto temor, mientras un gran sonrojó comenzaba a apoderarse de él. Sin pensarlo demasiado, Kudo solo comenzó a ver todo el cuerpo del contrario, que además de sudoroso también se encontraba algo tembloroso. Sus ojos siguieron deleitándose con el cuerpo del otro, hasta que un gran sonrojó apareció en él al ver la parte íntima del castaño.

\--Esta erecto...

\--¡No digas eso idiota! --grito Kaito sonrojado a más no poder, cerrando sus piernas con cierta delicadeza --en todo caso es tu culpa ¡Tu me drograste!

\--¡Eso te pasa por husmear las casa de alguien más! --explico el ojiazul, intentando culpar al mago que ahora solo se notaba bastante enojado --ademas que en todo caso es culpa de Hattori, el me lo dio.

\--¡¿Y tú por qué lo guardaste?! --cuestiono enfadado el ojivioleta, preguntándose porque haría tan estúpido su compañero --¡No evadas tu responsabilidad, idiota!

\--¡Ni siquiera planeé usarlo contigo! --inquirio Shinichi, intentando demostrar su punto.

\--¡Aaaah, así que planteabas usarlo en alguien más! --deducio el mago, dejando callado al contrario que ya no conseguía ganarle ahora en una pelea verbal --¡Viejo pervertido! --ofendio, apretando los nudillos de su mano con la otra preparando el golpe que de seguro mataría al contrario --los mataré vivos, a ti y a Hattori.

Shinichi solo cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras apretaba lo más posible su mandíbula esperando el golpe, más después de unos cuantos segundos y ver cómo aún seguía su cara intacta, abrió los ojos y observó cómo Kuroba se quejaba del dolor que estaba sintiendo bajo sus pantalones.

\--Claro, ahora está débil por el afrodisíaco --penso alegre el detective, viendo de reojo la cara de molestia del contrario --Oye... Deberias... Desabrocharte allí.

Kaito ya sabiendo eso; intento torpemente quitarse tan siquiera el cinturón, más sus manos y nerviosismo le hacían temblar demasiado haciéndole muy complicado el quitárselo.

Por otro lado; Kudo solo observaba lo torpe que estaba siendo el mago, pensando mucho en lo que le había dicho el moreno. Tal vez si debería aprovechar un poco la situación y solo hacer que después lo vea como un simple mal intento de ayuda.

\--Oye lo estás asiendo mal --dijo el ojiazul, acercándose al castaño que solo detuvo su torpe intento de quitarse el cinturón --deja te ayudó...

\--¡Hey! --grito el ojivioleta, intentando apartarlo aunque sus fuerzas fueran bastante bajas --¡No toques...!

\--Te ayudaré --interrumpio Kudo, tomando las caderas del contrario con fuerza --esta solo será para quitarte el efecto de la droga, tómalo como un desliz --Aclaro, comenzando a desabrocharle el cinturón y el pantalón que llevaba desde que llegó --Si te es tan asqueroso, solo cierra los ojos e imagina cualquier otra cosa.

Kaito trato de quitárselo de enfrente; más al sentir la mano del detective en su miembro, Kaito rápidamente llevo sus manos a su boca intentando no soltar ningún gemido.

Los pequeños movimientos que Shinichi hacía con su mano cada vez que estiraba y regresaba, hacía que la cara de Kaito se volviera mucho más roja de ser posible, soltando pequeños suspiros que pronto se transformaron en jadeos a pesar de tener sus manos apretando con fuerza su boca.

Poco a poco; Kaito sintió como aquel ligero dolor que sentía comenzaba a desaparecer, sintiendo una fuerte presión en su pene que casi de inmediato comenzó a hacerse más grande al sentir como las manos del contrario aumentaban con fuerza y velocidad cada uno de los movimientos

Kudo solo podía ver la cara del contrario con cierto apetito carcomiendo le muy dentro de él, quería atacarlo y embestirlo fuertemente pero también su parte racional le advertía no cruzar aquella línea que destrozaría por completo el único lazo que los une.

Kuroba cerró los ojos y mando su cabeza hacia tras, sintiendo como la respiración se le entrecortaba y sus músculos se comenzaban a tensar por cada sacudida que el detective hacía. Aquellos movimientos tan certeros y precisos, sabiendo donde tocar lo ponían histérico, haciéndolo cada segundo perder la razón y olvidar por completo que un hombre le estaba tocando.

Poco a poco sintió que aquella presión comenzaba a serle tortuosa y más por él ojiazul que acaba paso que podía se acercaba más a él hasta tenerlo entre las piernas; más al ya no poder resistir tanto dolor, comenzó a relajarse y sintió un pequeño disfrute al saber cómo por fin había llegado al orgasmo.

Shinichi al ver como este al fin se había corrido entre su mano, solo notó como aún el miembro del contrario aun no se sentía para nada satisfecho y como él rostro del mago comenzaba a babear mientras que su pecho solo subía y bajaba rápidamente.

\--Tranquilo... Relájate --Pidio el detective, quitándole los lentes que aún llevaba mientras el rostro del contrario lo miraba con enfado --Salio mucho, ¿Acaso nunca te has masturbado?

\--¡Cállate idiota! --grito lo más fuerte que pudo, jadeando por lo cansado pero aún excitado que estaba --Es culpa de esa droga, ¿Qué clase de droga era?

Kudo queriendo continuar con el placer de ambos, bajo la cabeza lo suficiente y comenzó a lamer lentamente la base del miembro del contrario, haciendo que soltara un fuerte gemido que no logró ser retenido.

\--Oye... Shinichi... --hablo débilmente, sintiendo cada lamida en su pene mientras sus manos apretaban sus muslos y piernas con bastante fuerza --¿Qué... Qué crees que...?

\--Dije que te ayudaría --Volvio a interrumpir el detective, dejando aún lado aquellas lamidas viendo lo hermoso y apetitoso que se comenzaba a ver el cuerpo del contrario --aun no baja la droga

Kaito quería seguir reprendiendo lo, más de repente notó como aquellas tortuosas lamidas se volvían una, debido a que Kudo atrapó el miembro del mago con su boca, lamiendo lo y llevándolo a lo más profundo de su garganta, saboreando aquel sabor tan salado y amargo que había soltado él mago.

Kuroba solo apretó sus manos entre el futón, sintiendo como el contrario comenzaba a levantar y bajar un poco su cabeza mientras intentaba absorberlo cada vez más, enviando ciertos zumbidos que solo aumentaron los suspiros y gritos del mago.

Pero antes de evitar que este se volviera a correr, las manos del futuro detective subieron hasta su camiseta quitándose la de por medio, comenzando a lamer y morder sin desenfreno alguno los pezones rojizos del contrario.

Kudo sabía que debía parar, este no era ni siquiera parte del verdadero plan que tenía para enamorar al otro; pero por más que trataba de parar, cada vez continuaba aumentando el nivel y dejando aún más sin habla al contrario.

Shinichi después de aburrirse un poco de lamer y morder todo el pecho sudoroso del contrario; solo lo movió boca abajo, dejándolo semi recostado en la cama mientras que sus piernas permanecían separadas en el futón. Al estar en una buena posición, el ojiazul comenzó a bajar los pantalones y ropa interior que llevaba él contrario junto con la suya, dejando ver su gran erección.

\--¡Alto! --grito Kaito temeroso intentando detener a Kudo que solo tomo con ambas manos su trasero y lo comenzó a masajear --¡Detente!

\--Lo siento --dijo con una voz algo ronca y fuerte, llevando uno de sus dedos dentro del agujero que desde hace tiempo quería sentir --No tengo lubricante o vaselina pero si te relajas... Pronto te sentirás bien.

Al quitarle un poco de temor; Shinichi comenzó a meter uno de sus dedos poco a poco adentrándose más y más hasta que ya no logró verse, haciendo que el mago solo se quejara y gritara por lo muy molesto y doloroso que era.

De pronto y así sin avisar; aquel dedo paso a convertirse en dos dedos, haciendo que aquella gritos se hicieran mucho más fuertes y lastimeros, mientras sentía como aquel par de dedos se abría en su interior fingiendo ser una par de tijeras.

Cuando logro dejar de sentir ese horrible ardor en su trasero, este solo paso a hacer pequeños jadeos y suspiros entrecortados cada vez que Kudo metía y sacaba sus dedos. Al cabo de un rato; Shinichi solo metió el último dedo, haciendo que el contrario se arqueara por el ahora nuevo dolor que aparecía en su trasero.

El aspirante a detective, al notar la cara de dolor que hacía su mago favorito comenzó a lamer el lóbulo de su oreja y morderlo con firmeza, haciéndolo cada vez más rojo y sensible.

Por cada sacudida disimulada que hacía el detective junto con las lamidas que lanzaba a su oreja, el mago comenzó a jadear y a gemir sin desenfreno dejando que el contrario tomara más la iniciativa e hiciera lo que quisiera con su cuerpo.

Shinichi al oír cada gemido que lanzaba el contrario solo oía como su excitación aumenta y su miembro se ponía mucho más erecto de lo que ya estaba, logrando impacientar lo por lo mucho que demoraba el mago en ajustarse a sus dedos.

Por cada gemido y jadeo que soltaba, Kaito solo comenzaba a perder la razón; su boca ya no podía mantenerla tan siquiera cerrada, haciendo que un largo hilo de saliva mojara la cama del contrario mientras sus ojos comenzaban cada vez más a nublarse y a hacerle perder la razón por lo muy mareado que comenzaba a sentirse.

De repente aquellos tres dedos salieron de su entrada, haciendo sentir más tranquilo al contrario pensando que ya todo había terminado; pero al sentir como una punta entraba lentamente de nuevo a su entrada, giro lo más que pudo su rostro, notando que Shinichi estaba insertando su miembro en su entrada.

\--basta --Ordeno casi entre suspiros, rogando que aún el castaño logrará detenerse y no sucumbir ante la lujuria --Si lo haces Shinichi... Yo... Yo no te lo perdonaré.

Aquellas palabras paralizaron al detective, dejando su pene a la mitad de su entrada pensando que hacer al respecto; más al chocar su mirada con los ojos llorosos y brillosos del contrario solo continuó metiendo más rápido su miembro.

\--Como si fueras a perdonarme después de todo esto --contesto irónico, entrando de lleno en él mago, comenzando a sacudirse lentamente mientras que el contrario solo jadeaba.

Cada embestida era precisa y certera dándole justo en aquel punto que por alguna extraña razón ponía mucho más sensible al mago, haciendo que el contrario sonriera de satisfacción por lo bastante bien que hacía su trabajo.

Al poco rato ambos lograron llegar a aquel punto dulce, haciéndolos ver varias ligeras manchas y luces de colores como signo de su gran fatiga; más el ojiazul aún no quería que todo esto terminará.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban al detective, salió de su entrada mientras dejaba uno pequeño hilo uniendo su miembro y el agujero del otro, llegando a la boca del otro dándole un profundo y violento beso lleno de necesidad y pasión que desde hace tiempo había pedido el detective.

Kudo solo saboreó aquella boca tan torpe, dejado que solo el contrario cediera mientras él le daba todo el placer posible, soñando que el día de mañana nunca llegara.


End file.
